little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Newt Astriddotir
Newt Astriddotir is a supporting character of Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. She is a veteran Valkyrie who, under recommendation of Miranda Holbrooke, had chosen Chariot as the new heir of Geirdriful Armor and tasked to assist Luna Nova in combating Naglfar threat. She also the estranged mother of Eitria "Daisy" Astriddotir and wife of wizard-blacksmith Brok. Personality & Character Newt is the latest bearer of Sigrun the Shadow Cutter Valkyrie and the captain of Alioth. Being an adequately sociable person despite her serious personality, Newt was responsible for teaching the young Chariot and Newt the path of Valkyries and potential heirs to the Geirdriful the Sky Valkyrie title. Although a strict mentor, Newt is a good observer of character. She realized that Helviti was the better combatant but lacked the heart of a protector unlike Chariot. When she caught Helviti meddling with tainted magic of Helheim to attain a great power, Newt attempted to persuade her apprentice against continuing through the dark path she had taken, but her warnings fell into deaf ears; little did she know that Helviti had already fallen ever since she developed power-hungry mindset which further exacerbated by the prospect of Chariot would likely inherited Geirdriful title and armor. Shortly after containing a ghost outbreak at Horgsholt Ruins, Newt confronted Helviti upon discovering her conducting experiments with tainted magic of Helheim. Fighting as Sigrun, Newt attempted to reason with Helviti while in the midst of mortal combat. However, she wasn't interested in discussions and continued to battle with her master. The fight went stalmate due to the latter's power boost from tainted magic of Helheim until little Daisy arrived at the scene. Blinded by rage and ambition, Helviti attempted to kill Daisy for get into her way. Realizing that Helviti was aimed for her daughter, Newt pushed the little girl out of the way to take the mortal blow. Although she managed to survive the attack, Newt lost her right hand in process and found herself and Daisy cornered by her former apprentice. Fortunately, Chariot arrived as Geirdriful and fought Helviti in her place, culminated to an epic and destructive fight which forced Helviti to flee Thapoli. Feeling responsible for her own part in Helviti's defection, she vowed to stop her rogue apprentice by any means necessary. Because of her brutal fallout with Helviti, Newt developed an animosity towards Croix due to similarities she found between them and understandably outraged upon learning that the latter had tricked Chariot to use Dream Fuel Spirit on the latter's magic show at Japan. Though she managed to prove Chariot's innocence to Thapoli over the incident and ensured it kept secret to avoid an unwanted crisis since Chariot's reputation as the stage performer already contrasted to that of as a Valkyrie in the eye of magic community, Newt was left distraught upon Chariot's decision to renounce her title as the Sky Valkyrie out of guilt, but nevertheless honored her decision while reminded her that Luna Nova still needs a protector. Newt also allowed Chariot to personally dealt Croix without her interference when the latter returned to Luna Nova as Croix was once her best friend and knew her more than anyone else. Upon learning that Chariot had managed to redeem herself through Akko and co.'s aid and the two former best friends even reconciliated after a decade of strife and bitterness, Newt can't help but relieved that Croix still has sliver of light in her heart unlike Helviti's, especially after learning Woodward's role in Croix's descent into villainy. Newt's other known protege was Clarisse, Amanda O'Neill's late step-cousin and the former Marmora the Blade Storm Valkyrie. She honored Clarisse's decision in having Amanda inherited her title and quest for Franang's Falls despite having heard about the latter's reputation as Luna Nova's resident troublemaker and Asger's objection. She also intrigued by Amanda's roommates Jasminka and Constanze after learning their role in aiding Akko and Diana chasing the Noir Rod that has assimilated a missile from Chariot's reports and believed the two can be a great help for Amanda in her newfound destiny. While worried whether the Nine New Witches would be able to handle themselves as new generation of Valkyries, she nevertheless has a faith in their capabilities, knowing that they would help her and Thapoli to stop Naglfar and Helviti. Skills & Abilities *'Peak Human Conditioning': Newt's rigorous training as a Valkyrie greatly enhanced her bodily functions to the pinnacle to human conditioning, resulting her strength, stamina, speed, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, and flexibility greatly enhanced to peak level arguably on the same level with her pupil Ursula. *'Magic': As expected from a Valkyrie, Newt is trained in magical arts. **'Craftmanship Magic': Newt possesses decent skill in craftmanship magic, having repaired Sloegra and Hrista armors that previously destroyed during Thapoli-Naglfar War and even improved them for Constanze and Jasminka respectively. **'Flight Spell': Newt possesses a decent skill in broom flight. **'Lightning Magic': Newt excels in magically manipulate electricity and lighting, able to fire powerful magic blast and bolts as well as imbuing her weapon with the said element. **'Object Control Magic': Helviti can magically move objects without touching them with her wand as focus. *'Skilled Combatant': Being the latest heir of Sigrun Armor, Newt has mastered Thapolian Martial Arts as part of her training to claim it in her youth. While not as strong as her protege Helviti, her combat abilities are on par with top Valkyries. **'Polearm Mastery': Newt is fairy skillful in using sword-staff form of her Valkyrie Blade. Tools & Equipment *'Magic Wand': Newt carries a wand as instrument to cast magic. *'Valkyrie Blade': A special dagger which, upon being fused with the user's wand, turns into a short sword with seven orbs embedded into the blade arranged in Big Dipper-like formation similar to Shiny Rod and even shared the latter's abilities in addition of the ability to transform into different weapons that compliments the user's fighting style. Newt usually changes her Valkyrie Blade into a sword-staff with meridian green glow for combat. Valkyrie Blade LWA WoM.jpg|Valkyrie Blade (normal & active form) White Valkyrie Spear LWA WoM.jpg|Sword-staff Form *'Sigrun Armor': As the master Valkyrie, Newt is given the title of Sigrun the White Valkyrie. As such, she has the ability to don white and silver Sigrun Armor. She performs this by running her Valkyrie Blade's sword-staff form against Sigrun Bracelet while chanting out Venta Herkleda, igniting it with magical sparks before drawing a large circle above her head with it. The circle then forms into Valkyrie Sigil, opening a portal from which Sigrun Armor descends and equips on her, completing her transformation. *'Barrier Pauldron': Magical pauldron that can form a layer of protective magic around user's body. Whenever entering combat situations, Newt wear it to protect her from attacks inflicted by weaker enemies. *'Customized Flying Broom': Newt's customized magic broom which outfitted with armor platings and gears for broom flight combat. The broom's modification also enables it to better in carrying two people at once, which useful for her former apprentice Ursula who still affected by Wagandea Pollen. *'Solais Metal Fist': TBA Notes & Trivia * Newt's overall design was inspired by Mitarashi Anko from Naruto series and Lalaco Godspeed from Space Patrol Luluco. The concept of her having a metal prosthetic after losing her original hand on the other hand, are inspired by Zadornov and Venom Snake from Metal Gear series. *As revealed in Annabel Crème and the Demon Sealer of Blytonbury, she was originally aspired to become a world traveler like Thorsen the Wanderer before joining Warband. Category:Witch Category:OC Category:Characters Category:Witches of Midgard-verse